


This is how I feel about you

by light_daydream



Series: A tiny push is all we need [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crushes, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth or Dare, mostly bc their relationship status isnt explicitily addressed in the fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_daydream/pseuds/light_daydream
Summary: Chenle asks Jisung to come over and hang out, which turns into a truth or dare game with the rest of the boys.Somewhere, in the midst of all this, a confession happens.





	This is how I feel about you

Jisung broke out on a run once he was confident that there would be enough distance between him and the prying eyes of their neighbors. His lungs started burning as he passed the last block before Chenle’s house and Jisung slowed his pace down to a brisk walk. He took a couple deep inhales, exhaling slowly, in hopes of regulating his breathing before he rang the doorbell.

Chenle threw the door open with a sleepy smile, his green hair looking mussed. Chenle’s soft look, along with the familiar scent that hit Jisung’s nose as he passed by the boy and into the house, sent Jisung’s heart thumping painfully against his chest.

“Wanna watch a movie?”, Chenle’s voice made Jisung pause on his way to the stairs. The two of them would usually play games in Chenle’s bedroom, although movie nights were a weekly occasion as well. Seeing Chenle snuggle into the hood of his shirt, Jisung guessed it wasn’t that odd that the boy would rather lie down and brainlessly watch a movie instead. He gave a slight shrug of his shoulder and hummed in reply.

They walked into the living room, a variety show already playing on TV, and Jisung easily set up Netflix on the screen while Chenle got comfortable on the sofa, wrapping himself up with a big blanket. The opening scene of Twilight started playing behind him but before Jisung was able to sit down Chenle waved a hand in the general direction of the kitchen.

“Go get us some snacks. And bring me a Cola, too”, he requested, briefly taking his eyes off the movie to smile prettily up at Jisung.

Jisung huffed but couldn’t keep his cheeks from bunching up in a smile back. “I’m supposed to be your guest.”

“You basically live here”, Chenle retorted sarcastically. Somehow, the simple statement made Jisung’s stomach flutter and he entered into the kitchen with a spring in his step.

He found Chenle’s favorite potato chips and Cola on their usual spot, and he grabbed a pack of mini donuts for himself before walking back into the living room. Jisung handed the snacks to Chenle’s expecting hands and finally took his seat on the sofa. Chenle leaned his head against him, body twisted so his legs were comfortably thrown over the sofa’s arm.

“You know what would be fun?”, Chenle asked, half an hour later, and Jisung was surprised it’d taken the boy so long to get bored of the movie this time. Jisung hit pause, knowing full well they wouldn’t be returning to the film any time soon, and hummed noncommittally at the other. What Chenle meant with ‘fun’ didn’t always align with Jisung’s definition of the term.

“You know Renjun hyung and Jaemin hyung finally grew the guts to ask Jeno hyung out yesterday, right?”, he started, turning his eyes on Jisung to make sure the younger was engaged with the conversation.

“I heard they just asked him to hang out”, Jisung said, slightly confused. The two boys hadn’t mentioned anything about a date; he imagined they wouldn’t have been able to shut up about it if it’d really happened.

“Well, it wasn’t a date per se”, Chenle mumbled along with a vague hand gesture, “But let’s be real here, it was a date in their hearts”, he snorted, his hand moving to his heart and clutching the fabric of his shirt theatrically.

Jisung covered a fond grin with a huff. “What about them, though?”, he questioned.

“What’d you say if we invited everyone over for a game of Truth or Dare?”, Chenle excitedly shared his idea, sitting up and locking his gleaming gaze with Jisung’s. “It’d be fun”, he added, emphasizing the words.

Jisung wanted to point out that their hyungs knew about his own crush and would tease him right back if he tried anything on them, but he stayed silent since said crush was sitting right in front of him. He let a sigh escape his lips, drawing it out to make it more dramatic, before agreeing. “Fine, but if we get to suffer through their lovesick bullshit you better call Donghyuck hyung over, as well”, he said, a smirk growing over his lips, “Let’s see if Mark hyung is available, too, by any chance.”

Chenle caught on with his train of thought quickly, letting out a maniacal cackle before pulling his phone out from his pants’ pocket. “You let Mark hyung and Jeno hyung know”, he mumbled absentmindedly, given that he’d already started typing a mass text out. “And tell Jeno hyung to bring ice cream”, he added as an afterthought.

Jisung picked his own phone up and shoot a text to the groupchat he had with the other two boys. Jeno read it almost immediately while Mark took longer to see the text but still replied first by asking, “Who else is gonna be there?”

Jisung rolled his eyes at the screen, sending a vague reply back, “Come and see”, and Mark sent a side-eyeing emoji right as Jeno sent a wide-eyed, blushing one. “And bring ice cream @Jeno”, he typed last, locking his phone with a satisfied smile, not waiting for an answer.

“Donghyuck hyung said he might be a bit late”, Chenle let him know then, pocketing his own device.

“The later he comes the greater his shock and surprise are gonna be”, Jisung wiggled his eyebrows, making Chenle giggle.

Their little moment was broken when the doorbell rang. Chenle shot off the sofa, taking long sliding strides across the living room and foyer and throwing the door to Renjun and Jaemin open in a similar manner he’d done for Jisung.

“Were you waiting around the corner?”, he joked, even as the two older boys drowned him under a combined hug, “Are you that whipped?”, Chenle’s wheezing voice barely reached Jisung’s ears as his face was pulled against Renjun’s chest.

“Aren’t we all whipped at this point?”, Jaemin questioned, a philosophical lilt in his voice. He stepped into the living room, leaving Chenle alone to wrestle his way out of Renjun’s grasp, and sent a wink at Jisung as he approached him. Jisung felt his face go up in instant flames.

He’d come into this hang out session with a clear goal in mind and he wouldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t confess his feelings to Chenle by the end of the night. Still, the idea of Chenle finding out about his crush on him from somebody else didn’t sit well with Jisung.

“You brat”, Renjun’s voice sounded closer and soon the older boy appeared around the wall, tenderly holding his fingers against his nose.

“It was an accident”, Chenle pouted. “Plus, it’s half your fault for not letting me go when I first asked you to”, he stuck his tongue out in Renjun’s direction as the doorbell went off again. This time, Chenle skipped the short distance to the door, his screech letting Jisung know Jeno had arrived with the ice cream.

Jisung lifted his head only to meet Jaemin’s gaze, a knowing smile on his lips. Jisung ignored him; instead turning his eyes to the living room’s entrance, effectively making the other two boys follow the movement just as Jeno was stepping inside.

Mark followed suit, and Jisung was surprised to see him, too. Chenle had been too engrossed by his ice cream to properly greet the newcomers and hint at Mark’s presence, and the eldest boy had been entirely too quiet coming in.

Jaemin’s eyes positively lit up once they drank Jeno in, while Renjun’s gaze and smile turned fond at the sight of the brunet. They both sat up, flanking Jeno’s sides, and guiding him to the sofa like he was a child. Jisung wanted to snort at the scene playing out in front of him but then Chenle and Mark walked in; Chenle was happily shoving spoonful after spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, eyes crinkled up contently, while Mark grudgingly followed behind him and heavily plopped down on a chair. Jisung chortled loudly at the opposite pictures the two boys painted.

“Nobody cares about me”, Mark sighed, forlorn. “Even the bowl of ice cream received a warmer welcome.”

“Don’t worry, hyung”, Chenle mumbled around a mouthful of dessert, “Donghyuck hyungie said he might be a bit late but he’ll certainly come.”

The change in Mark’s attitude was instant; his spine straightened and his eyes widened, looking around alarmed until they landed on Jisung. “You forgot to mention that”, Mark hissed at him.

“Why would have I done that?”, Jisung challenged, a raised eyebrow disappearing behind his fringe. The older almost took the bait before he changed his mind and instead shagged back into the chair.

“I look like shit, though”, Mark pouted, and if he hadn’t mentioned it Jisung wouldn’t have realized that both him and Jeno were a pair of sweaty messes. They were wearing twin sets of shorts and oversized sleeveless shirts along with their team’s jackets on top, and Jisung frowned. These two had obviously been out shooting hoops without him and Jisung made a mental note to complain about that later.

“It’s alright, Donghyuck hyung’s liked you through shittier looks”, he pointed out, unable to keep the pettiness out of his words. The end of his sentence was drowned out by the doorbell ringing for the third time and Mark convulsively stood up before flusteredly sitting back down.

“You should stop opening the door like that, what if I’d been a robber or a child abductor?”, Donghyuck’s high-pitched voice admonished as soon as Chenle let him in. 

“I’m not a child”, Chenle uttered petulantly, closing the door with a little more force and Jisung didn’t think he was doing a good job selling his point across.

“Is that the only part you’re going to comment on?”, Donghyuck asked, exasperated at the younger boy. His mouth was readying another spiel but the words promptly died in his throat when he noticed Mark rigidly sitting in his armchair. The older gave him a shy grin when their eyes met and Donghyuck’s expression changed so quickly it gave Jisung whiplash; warmth replaced the mischief in his eyes, a blush came up to adorn his cheeks, and the lips that were so used to producing witty remarks were now forming into a sweet, heart-shaped smile.

If the trio was annoying to be around with their doe eyes and cheesy lines, Donghyuck and Mark were purely infuriating. No matter how many times they all explicitly let them know their crush wasn’t unrequited, Donghyuck and Mark would always dismiss it and continue tiptoeing around each other. Jisung had no idea how the two boys could be so daft, especially so since Donghyuck always looked at Mark like he hung the moon, and Mark acted like Donghyuck was the sun itself at all times and with no exception. In Jisung’s humble opinion, they were hopeless.

“Snacks are in the kitchen, I’m not getting up again”, Chenle announced, bringing him out of his reverie. The boy sank onto the floor and Jisung’s fingers immediately tangled up in the green strands as Chenle sat in between his knees, drawing an appreciative hum in response.

“Then I guess we’ll go make some sandwiches”, Jaemin sighed long-sufferingly, momentarily meeting Renjun’s gaze, and Jeno mumbled something about helping, too.

“Disgusting”, Donghyuck muttered at the retreating backs of the three boys. Then, as he came up with an undoubtedly problematic idea, he asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, “Who’s up for a little joke?”

Both he and Chenle groaned at the older’s words but Mark leaned in, interested to hear the rest of Donghyuck’s idea, so the other boy carried on.

“Operation Blue Balls”, Donghyuck announced as grandly as he could while whispering. “Pretty self-explanatory”, he smirked and Chenle snorted.

“Isn’t that you?”, he asked, knowing full well Donghyuck could do nothing but accept the jab around Mark, who choked on his saliva at the insinuation. His fist thumped against his chest continuously until he managed to breathe again.

“Sounds good to me”, Mark mumbled weakly, his voice still cracking from the misuse of his windpipe.

“So, let’s play an explicit version of Truth or Dare”, Donghyuck suggested, leaning back on his chair like he’d just delivered an ingenious proposal they couldn’t refuse.

“We’re still minors”, Chenle reminded, just to get rid of Donghyuck’s smug expression.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at him. “You’re only minors when it adds to you being annoying”, he snapped.

Chenle shrugged back innocently, uncaring after having succeeded in his mission.

In that moment, Renjun and Jeno walked in holding a plate of sandwiches each, while Jaemin precariously balanced an armful of juice boxes. “Keep it low”, Donghyuck hurriedly added in a hiss as the three boys approached the table and started laying out the food and drinks. 

“What a G-rated snack for an R-rated game”, Chenle commented, cackling after earning a death glare from Donghyuck. Nobody else seemed to pick up at the innuendo and Donghyuck grabbed a sandwich, taking a bite out of it before briefly going over the ruled of the game which basically consisted of three items; no illegal, body harming, or repeating dares. Everyone hummed or nodded their agreement and with a game of _rock, paper, scissors _Jaemin was picked to ask the first question.__

__“Donghyuck, truth or dare?”_ _

__“No way I’m giving you my dare”, Donghyuck scoffed. “Truth.”_ _

__Jaemin pretended to ponder over it before blurting out, “When was your first kiss?”_ _

__“Still haven’t had it”, Donghyuck answered unabashedly._ _

__Next to Jisung, Mark drew in a sharp inhale. “What?”, he exclaimed, honest curiosity coloring his voice._ _

__“Wait for your own turn”, Jaemin chided, nodding at Donghyuck to continue with his own turn._ _

__“Jeno, truth or dare?”_ _

__“Truth”, Jeno said, his muttered statement sounding more like a question._ _

__Donghyuck purred gleefully, “Who do you want to kiss the most right now?”_ _

__Jisung’s jaw dropped; he had to admit the question wasn’t fair to Jeno, even coming from Donghyuck. He noted a bunch of emotions pass over Jeno’s face before the older boy looked between Renjun and Jaemin a couple of times, growing more distressed by the second. Jaemin’s smile got impossibly wide at Jeno’s indecision._ _

__“Um, pass?”, Jeno mumbled, turning hopeful puppy dog eyes at Donghyuck who immediately denied him._ _

__“You can’t just make a pass on a question like that”, he said, “Unless, of course, you want to pick a dare.”_ _

__A weird groan got emitted from deep in Jeno’s throat. “Give me the dare”, he ended up agreeing._ _

__Donghyuck was more than happy to comply. “Kiss whoever you want to kiss the most.” Donghyuck enunciated each syllable, studying Jeno’s reaction. “Granted that they’re present”, he added, with a smirk._ _

__A series of gasps were heard around the group, disbelieving of the level of evil Donghyuck was capable of. Jeno’s gaze was set, though, and he simply turned to his right, smiling a small smile at Renjun before one of his hands dragged over the boy’s neck, slightly pulling him closer and joining their lips in a brief kiss. Not a second later, he turned towards Jaemin, who was sitting on his other side, and gave him a soft smile before bringing their lips together in a short kiss, as well._ _

__Two loud cheers, courtesy of Mark and Chenle, were heard and Jeno flushed at the attention, hands going up to cover his face. Jaemin and Renjun were left staring at the boy stunned; Renjun shyly touched the tips of his fingers against his lips while Jaemin’s eyes twinkled._ _

__Some time passed before Donghyuck broke the sudden quiet with an impatient groan. “Will you ask a question or shall I pick someone else?”_ _

__“I’ll ask!”, Renjun cut in, raising his hand a little to get their attention. Donghyuck sighed before surprisingly allowing him to go on. “Truth or dare?”, he pronounced clearly, maintaining his stare on Donghyuck._ _

__Donghyuck huffed a laugh before stating, “Truth.”_ _

__“Why do you keep picking truths? You guys are boring”, Chenle whined, making Renjun raise an eyebrow in Donghyuck’s direction. Donghyuck stubbornly stayed by his decision, repeating, “Truth.”_ _

__“Share a kink with us”, Renjun demanded smugly, accepting Chenle’s high-five at unknowingly beating Donghyuck in his own game._ _

__The request made a blush travel on Donghyuck’s cheeks. The boy sputtered before mumbling, “Bondage”, under his breath and Jisung was officially worried for Mark’s well-being during the rest of the game. The brunet looked ready to faint but was saved by Donghyuck quickly changing the subject with a new question towards Chenle._ _

__“Dare”, Chenle announced confidently, and Jisung felt his heart sink, forever apprehensive of Donghyuck’s motives._ _

__“Pick somebody and sit on their lap for the next two rounds”, the older said. Chenle stood up without a fuss and Jisung suddenly had a lapful of the boy. His hands remained mid-air, shocked to suspension as his brain fought to work through what had just happened. Chenle’s warmth sipped through his clothing and Jisung felt his face heat up, gluing his hands to his sides before he impulsively did anything dumb like backhug Chenle or press his face against his shirt and inhale deeply at his comforting scent. This dare was a bigger challenge for him rather than Chenle, Jisung thought._ _

__His rambling thoughts were interrupted by Chenle addressing the next question to Mark._ _

__“Dare”, the older instantly picked, chancing a quick look at Donghyuck._ _

__Chenle smiled. “Lose your shirt then.”_ _

__The boy’s reaction wasn’t what Jisung had expected, and probably not what Chenle had expected either because the green-haired boy frowned at Mark wordlessly taking his jacket off before calmly removing his shirt, as well._ _

__To Donghyuck’s credit, the sound that escaped his lips only faintly resembled a dying rat. Even though Donghyuck covered his mouth quickly, Mark must have noticed his reaction because he blushed and looked anywhere but at the other boy._ _

__“Jaemin, truth or dare?”, he asked, voice huskier than some moments ago._ _

__The boy in question exchanged looks with both Renjun and Jeno before picking a dare._ _

__“Pick a person in the group and dirty talk to them”, Mark must have come up with the suggestion for some time now because he instantly voiced it._ _

__Jaemin’s smirk grew, as if he’d been waiting to hear exactly that. “I’d rather do that in private”, he said, winking at Mark. He didn’t break eye contact with the older boy as his hand spread possessively over Jeno’s thigh._ _

__Mark cleared his throat. “Fair enough”, he conceded._ _

__“Although”, Jaemin continued, gripping Jeno’s hand in his before he stood off his chair. “ I’d appreciate it if one of you picked a question for our Jisungie in my stead.” Jisung’s attention was drawn to Jaemin at the mention of his name and his eyes widened in alarm at the boy’s next words, “We’ll be going upstairs for a bit.”_ _

__“Don’t you dare jerk off on my bed”, he blurted, immediately regretting doing so when Jaemin bent down to whisper something in Donghyuck’s ear who only smiled diabolically back at Jisung._ _

__Donghyuck waited for the three boys to exit the room before asking his question and Jisung didn’t have a death wish. “Truth”, he answered, positive that whatever was going to come out of Donghyuck’s mouth wouldn’t be half as bad as a dare._ _

__“Jisungie”, Donghyuck started off sickeningly sweet. “Have you ever used a sex toy or thought about using one?”_ _

__Chenle tensed in his lap, drawing Jisung’s attention to the fact that the boy was still sitting on top of him even though his dare was supposed to have ended already and that realization didn’t help his growing predicament one bit. Jisung belatedly realized how stupid it’d been of him to trust picking even the less dangerous option would be enough to save him against Donghyuck._ _

__“Um”, he tried buying some time while he thought of a way to avoid answering the question altogether._ _

__“And be specific”, Donghyuck reminded him, and then Chenle turned on his lap and looked down at him, locking his eyes on Jisung’s. At the end of the day Jisung was still a hormonal teenager and he wouldn’t be able to stop the images from popping into his mind even if he tried. Jisung felt his blush extend down to his chest and that must have been an adequate or humiliating enough answer for Donghyuck because the boy suddenly stood off his chair._ _

__“Mark hyung will help me move these plates to the kitchen”, he announced, Mark immediately nodding along. The excuse was lame but Jisung was thankful. His eyes followed their movements as the two boys loaded the sandwiches on one plate, using the other as a tray to carry the juice boxes, and hurriedly made their exit._ _

__Once they were left alone, Chenle got off his lap, sitting down next to him instead. The boy shifted his body so he was facing him and Jisung used a throw pillow to subtly cover his crotch. The tension made him feel like he’d burst at the seams any moment now._ _

__“I like you”, he blurted, the words already out in the open when his hands flew up to his mouth to stop them._ _

__“Oh”, Chenle muttered, staring at him in shock._ _

__A few seconds passed in agonizing silence until Jisung couldn’t take it anymore. “That’s not how I was planning on telling you”, he said remorsefully, his fingers alternating between tapping and linking together nervously on top of the pillow._ _

__“How were you planning to tell me then?”, Chenle whispered, and it didn’t sound like he was teasing or mocking Jisung. On the contrary, his gaze seemed sincere and hopeful as he looked up at Jisung._ _

__“Well, I didn’t really have anything planned”, Jisung explained, flustered. “I thought I’d simply improvise when the time and place felt right.” Chenle let out a soft chuckle at that and Jisung pouted. “I’d definitely imagined it way more romantic”, he admitted finally, shyly averting his gaze._ _

__“It’s alright, I liked it”, Chenle assured him. One of his hands landed on top of the pillow, pinkie linking with Jisung’s as he tried to meet his eyes. “It was way better than what I could have come up with, for sure.”_ _

__It took Jisung a moment to understand the double meaning behind Chenle’s words, but when it finally registered to him he smiled cautiously, returning Chenle’s gaze. “Yeah?”, he asked, voice low and rough with emotion._ _

__Chenle ever-so-slowly started closing the distance between them. “Yeah”, he said breathlessly, pausing in his advancing just a breath away from Jisung’s lips._ _

__The torturous suspense resulted in Jisung’s nerve endings firing up and his patience thinning. He tangled his fingers through Chenle’s hair, closing the distance between them and pulling lightly at the strands when the other boy licked at his lips._ _

__“Keep it PG, guys”, Donghyuck’s voice cut through the moment like an elephant in a china shop. Jisung groaned against Chenle’s lips, subtly pecking him one last time before pulling away completely._ _

__“You couldn’t have given us five more minutes?”, Chenle whined at the same time Jaemin entered back into the room, loudly cooing, “Did my babies finally kiss?”_ _

__Renjun and Jeno were following close behind Jaemin, soon joining him on the floor._ _

__“It’s none of your business”, Jisung rolled his eyes at the older, his hand unconsciously finding its’ way to Chenle’s lower back._ _

__“In case you’re wondering, we kissed as well”, Jaemin announced with a shit-eating grin. Chenle muttered a petulant “We know” that only Jisung heard and he tightened his hold on the boy’s back comfortingly. “And we decided to make our relationship official”, Jaemin continued, happily showing off his full hands which were gripping Jeno’s hand on the right side and Renjun’s hand on the left._ _

__“Are you supposed to be the relationship’s spokesperson, then?”, Donghyuck snarked, dropping down on the arm of the chair Mark was occupying._ _

__Jaemin pouted, and Renjun appeased him with a kiss on the cheek once the three of them settled on the floor. “He’s just excited, Hyuck”, he explained, even though they all knew Donghyuck hadn’t actually meant any harm with his quip._ _

__Mark pulled lightly at Donghyuck’s arm, indicating the leftover space on the seat of the chair. “Let’s sit comfortably”, he smiled up at Donghyuck and the boy easily accepted the offer, squeezing next to Mark on the admittedly narrow chair._ _

__On the sofa, Chenle snuggled closer to Jisung’s side. “Who wants to watch Twilight?”_ _

__Unsurprisingly, the boys let out put-off groans at the mention of the movie title. Jisung hid his satisfied grin against Chenle’s shoulder and hit play._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Twiling by Ateez~ I wasn't actually listening to it bc my wifi was being dumb, but it's one of my fave songs by them <3
> 
> Also, I don't think I've mentioned their ages in the first part of the series so imma do it right now:  
> Mark's 19, and has lost a school year hence he's classmates with 00line who are 18. Chenle is 17 and has also lost a year which makes him a classmate with Jisung whos 16 in the story.  
> I had to make Mark and Chenle lose years bc otherwise itd make Jisung be in middle school lol Also, it makes the most sense to me to lose a year if you come from abroad :')
> 
> 26-4-2019: Finally got to edit this lmao I'll be honest here~ I have no idea why I even decided to post the original fic since I wasn't rlly feeling it but oh well :")  
> The main points of the story remained the same but I changed a lot of stuff~ One of them is that they're not gonna have a sleepover anymore lol Maybe I'll write that into a different fic ^^  
> Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy reading this~ <3  
> PS. I was listening to The Boyz' entire discography while editing this so yeah~ Go give them a listen if you've never heard their songs <3


End file.
